


Marred

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, General fiction, He does it from love, Hitting, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing there for Victoria, she was just a shadow for everyone. No friends, no family, not even enemies. She wasn't committing suicide, she just needed the endorphins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marred

    Another slice to her skin made her cringe as the razor made the blood flow from her body. How did it come to this? Shouldn't she be happy about anything going on in her life? But she wasn't, all she wanted was to die, but not painfully. The cutting was just a release, not a suicide. 

    He had left her alone a long time ago in this forsaken place called earth. Even though she was born and raised here, she still felt like it was hell, like she belonged some where better. She knew of other worlds from her friends, they always spoke about them, but she never got the chance to go. They decided she was a burden to them before a month of being around her.

    Another incision was added to her arm as she watched the blood slide against her pale skin. She didn't bother to wipe it away, she'd get it off when she took a shower. It didn't hurt, really, the cutting, only when she went too deep and that was accidental. She just wanted those endorphins to kick in that would make her feel good if only for an hour.

    The one she missed was Loki, he was so special to her. She thought she was to him as well, but she was wrong. Even if he were to see what she was doing now, he would probably tell her to do it right and quit wasting everyone's time. If it were Thor, he'd be sweet and tell her to stop, but only because he didn't want her death on his conscious. 

    She was alone, like she always was. She had no friends, no family, no one to even call an enemy. She was just there, like the shell of a hermit crab that had been switched out and left. She was her own prisoner who begged for release and maybe one day she would have the courage to set herself free.

     A knock came from her door, making her accidentally go deeper than intended. She grabbed a nearby washrag and wet it in the sink before putting it to her newest wounds. "Just a minute," she said, her voice coming out as a croak. She quickly went for some pants and a long shirt before running towards the door. With a sigh, she opened it slowly, trying to glue a smile to her cracked lips.

    "You look terrible," the raven-haired god said as he walked over the threshold and into her small apartment.

    "Why are you here? You left, remember?" she closed the door and walked into the small kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. She figured that he might want to speak to her or yell at her so she might as well wet her throat. Taking a deep gulp of the cold liquid, she slowly went to where Loki stood.

    "What have you been up to, Victoria?" It was like she never asked her questions, he just ignored them. 

    "Nothing, why," Victoria asked, placing her bottle on the coffee table and sitting in the farthest chair from the god. Sure, Loki was special to her, but that didn't mean that she needed to have him around just so he could leave again.

    Loki walked to the girl in three long strides before smacking her across the face hard enough to throw her from her chair. "You can't lie to me, Victoria, you know that."

    The porcelain girl looked up at him with a glare to her bright green eyes. "Just leave, Loki. My business is my own and you don't care anyway. Just go home." She held a small hand to her stinging face, feeling the warmth of where his skin connected with hers. Victoria stood and slowly went down the hall to her bedroom, glancing into the bathroom to make sure the bloody razor was out of sight.

    Loki's footsteps followed her and before she could close the door, he shoved it open and stood in front of her. A dark glint was in his eyes as he looked at her. "Strip. Now."

    Victoria shook her head, her purple hair falling into her face. She raised a hand to push her locks back, but Loki's long fingers wrapped around her wrist and pushed back the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Blood smudged against her white flesh from the cuts that hadn't stopped bleeding. Another painful smack came to her face again that threw her into a bedroom wall. 

    "Nothing, really? You call these wounds 'nothing?' They are monstrous against your skin! Why did you do this?"

     Victoria's anger began to show, salty tears falling down her now reddened cheeks. "Just stop, Loki! You don't care! I don't even know why you're here and I honestly want you to leave! You left before so you should be able to do it again and it'll be easy for you. Go away and leave me to do what I want to my body," she screamed at him, balling her hands into fists and doing her best not to hit him. 

    Loki touched her forehead, making her fall unconscious. The god caught her before she fell to the ground and placed her on her bed. He sat on the edge, tracing the hand prints on her cheeks. "But I do care, Victoria," he whispered to the now sleeping form before turning off the light to the room and closing the door as he left.


End file.
